The Blessed Curse
by Starr Dust
Summary: Jack comes back to Port Royal with news that will change Will's life forever. slash, mpreg finished
1. Ch 1: Jack's News

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

Warning: Slash (slightly one sided Jack/Will), mpreg

AN: This story can pretty much be called an AU, because the sequel will most likely be absolutely nothing like this at all.

Chapter 1

Will sat fidgeting on his bed. He felt so nervous, that he feared he may vomit, _again_. The soft glow of the candle light and the painful silence of his drafty little room just above the smithy only helped to amplify his nerves.

_It's alright,_ he told himself. _It's perfectly normal to feel this way._

Tonight was, after all, the eve of his wedding to Elizabeth. It was normal to feel nervous about marrying the woman he'd been in love with for the past eight years. It would be strange not to be nervous... wouldn't it?

The window was open just enough to let out the stuffy smell of his bedroom and let in the cool night air. He shivered slightly and began to rub his arms as a strong gust of wind pasted by.

However, in truth, he wasn't acting normal lately. He seemed to be anything but, and he had been feeling this way even before he and Elizabeth (more so Elizabeth then him, really) set the date for there wedding. His strange behavior had started nearly two months or so ago. A week after he had save Jack from the gallows. He began to have fits of nausea through out the day, which usually led to vomiting. He began to feel moody, becoming happy or sad, even angry, for seemingly no reason at all. Not to mention the headaches. It certainly didn't help any that he worked at a smithy.

He had thought of seeing a doctor, but he didn't have enough money. He couldn't very well tell Elizabeth, it would only worry her. He had decided that he was simply sick, and that it would pass. However, after being sick for around two months, he was starting to get worried. He may not have been a doctor, but it didn't take one to know that two months of vomiting wasn't right.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked the empty room weakly.

"Nothin's wrong lad."

Will's head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around and stared wide eyed as Captain Jack Sparrow climbed in his bedroom window. "Jack?" Will asked, surprised to say the very least. He almost pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

"_Captain_ Jack," the pirate corrected as he leaned his hips on the window ceil.

Will blinked a few times. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Came ta check on ya whelp," he said nonchalantly.

"Check on me?" Will repeated incredulously. "Your a wanted man, Jack! If someone sees you-"

"No one will see me, lad," he interrupted, raising his arms as a sign for Will to calm down. "After all, just came here for you. How've ye been lad?"

Will raised an eyebrow at the pirates question. There seemed to be no humor in his voice when he asked. "I-I'm fine," the young blacksmith lied.

Jack raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Really?" he asked. "So ye weren't just now mumbling to ye'rself 'bout som'in be the matter with you?"

"I'm... I was a bit nervous, that's all."

"Ah, I see," Jack said. Clearly he wasn't buying Will's lies, but he knew what he was nervous about. "Ye must mean yer weddin' to yer bonny lass." He stood up and took a few steps closer to him. "Is that all?"

Now Will truly felt uncomfortable. "What are you getting at? I said I was fine and that just what I am: fine."

Jack sat down beside him and Will unconsciously moved away. For a moment, he could have sworn that he had seen hurt flash over those kohl rimmed eyes of his before he continued to study him with a fiery intensity. He began to squirm and was readying himself to leap out of Jack's grasp if nescary.

"Ye're a terrible liar William," Jack teased. "Tell me the truth. How do ye feel?"

Will looked down at his lap, his shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no use and dancing around the subject. "I've been sick for some time now, Jack," he admitted. "It's been going on since you sailed off in the Black Pearl. At first, I had thought it was nothing, but now..." his voice began to break as he felt hot tears of fear begin to form in his eyes. "I fear I may be dying..."

"William," Jack began as he pulled the young man into a caring embrace. Will stiffened. He didn't feel comfortable hugging a man that wasn't related to him. Especially, a pirate. "'S alright luv," Jack said soothingly. "Ye're not dying."

"Yes. Yes I am," Will protested. "I know I am. I've been vomiting, having frequent headaches, feeling strangely emotional, and even getting strange pains in my... my chest." This last part he said with a blush, his ears turning bright red.

"Will. Do you remember that night we spent in Tortuga?" Jack asked.

Will's shoulders slumped once more and his blush deepened from shame. "How could I forget," Will said meekly. "It was... my first time." He felt sick at the memory. How he had allowed himself to get drunk and be bedded by the pirate. How he had betrayed Elizabeth. "I never told anyone else about that."

"Not even Elizabeth?" Jack asked, Will could almost feel him smile.

"How could I? If I had she would never have agreed to marry me." Will pulled himself out of Jack's embrace so that he was looking the older man straight in the eyes. "What about that night?"

"Well, I think that night may be the cause of all yer problems, whelp."

Will stared at him puzzled. "I'm dying because I went to bed with you?"

"Yer not dyin', luv," Jack said firmly and seriously. "Yer pregnant."


	2. Ch 2: Will's What?

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

Warning: Slightly one side Jack/Will, mpreg

Chapter 2

Will leaped off the bed and away from the pirate, who in tern, gave him a worried look. "Pregnant!?" Will exclaimed. "How...? What...? Your joking! I-I can't be pregnant. I'm a man!"

"Calm down now luv," Jack said soothingly, standing up in order to keep the frightened young blacksmith from doing anything drastic. "Just relax. Ye can't be gettin' all worked up in yer condition."

"Condition! What condition? I'm not pregnant! I can't be..." His head was throbbing and the room began to feel like it was spinning. He unconsciously put a hand over his stomach and looked down at it, wide eyed. _It can't be true, _he thought panicked. _It can't! I'm a man! Men don't get pregnant!_

"William," Jack said, calmly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Let's just sit down and talk about this."

He stared at him, and nodded weakly allowing himself to be lead back to the bed. He still felt dizzy and sick, and his head was still pounding. "Jack," Will started. "W-what makes you think that I'm p-pre-pregnant?"

Jack sat down next to him and cleared his throat. "'S like I said lad, it all must 'ave been, because of that night in Tortuga-"

"But there are a lot of men that have... have... done what I did with you, and I've never heard of a pregnant male before..."

"Nor 'ave I, but this isn't a normal situation, lad," Jack began. "Ye see, the Aztec gold wasn't the first cruse that I've come across in me life. Before ye were born, yer ole dad was 'avin' a bit o' trouble gettin' yer mum pregnant. Now, this was just in the beginning, when your ole man and I 'ad just met, before I was Captain of the Pearl an' all." Will nodded, not really knowing were this was leading, but he decide that Jack was heading towards a point somewhere, and he didn't really want to miss any important piece of information.

"Well, 'e asked me ta help 'im find some way of conceiving a chil' with her. I offered me services, in anyway I could be useful. 'Course 'e wouldn't let me bugger her," Jack smiled cheekily at Will as the young man glared at him at the mention of defiling his goodly mother. "We went from port to port looking for all types of charms and goods that would help the process, but nothing seemed completely fool proof.

"Damn near 'bout ta give up we were, when ole Bill and I decide to talk to some native tribe about there way of making babies, and low and behold we found a way."

"How?" Will asked, oddly intrigued. "What?"

"A fertility potion that was guaranteed to have any woman popping out babies. 'Course, I didn't take too much into this potions and such rubbish, but Bill, well, 'e was willin' ta try anything at this point. We offered to buy it off the tribes people, but the stubborn bastards wouldn't give it over ta us. So, we stole it. Came back ta England, yer mum downed it, and nine months later, out ye came."

Will raised an eyebrow at him. "And what does that have to do with _me _being pregnant?"

"Well, since we stole it from the tribes people,we didn't know how much o' it ta use. Andseems yer mum drank _too much _of the ole potion. She drank so much of it, that she passed it down to you. Didn't remember 'bout all this 'til some time after I left ye. Came back to check if I was right in thinkin' ye were pregnant." He smiled at him. "Seems I was right."

Now the room was starting to spin. Will felt his heart pounding in his chest to the point where it seemed it would burst out. "No..." he said weakly. "Your lying. It can't be true... I-it can't be. I'm a man. Men don't get pregnant."

"Calm down luv," Jack soothed as he reached out to touch the young man's shoulder.

Will slapped his hand away and practically jumped off the bed. "Don't touch me!" he said in a panicked voice. Tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. "Why...? Why are you doing this?"

Jack slowly got up making sure not to startle the confused young man. "Now lets just sit down an' talk 'bout this," he said carefully. "'S not good for ye to be gettin' all worked up in yer condition."

"There is no _condition!_" Will half screamed. "I'm… not pregnant..." he whimpered, just before his body slumped over and the world around him went black.

* * *

Jack managed to catch Will just before the blacksmith could hit the ground. _Looks like I didn't 'ave to knock him out after all,_ he thought. He studied Will's passed out form carefully. He was thin, too thin. He would need to start eating right and more often.

He pulled Will's limp body close to his, holding him tightly in a protective embrace. He placed a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead. "'S alright Will," he murmured to the unconscious body. "Ole Jack is 'ere. I'm gonna take good care o' ye." He smiled, glancing down at the passed out blacksmith's stomach. "Both o' ye," he added fondly.

He then lifted the limp body over his shoulders, as if he was nothing more then a mere sack of potatoes, and proceeded to climb out the window.


	3. Ch 3: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

Chapter 3

When Will awoke, he was startled to find that he couldn't see. He relaxed considerably when he realized that he had a wet piece of cloth covering his forehead and eyes. That certainly did explain why he didn't have a headache anymore. He attempted to sit up only to have a pair of hands gently push him back down to the soft bed he had been laying on. He sighed in relief as he realized what most have happened.

_A dream,_ he thought, greatly relieved. _It was just a terrible dream._

"Elizabeth?" he said, speaking to the owner of the pair of hands that had just touched him. "Is that you?" His only reply was those same kind hands touching his cheek fondly. He smiled and leaned into the touch. "Elizabeth," he murmured. "I had the worst dream. Jack, that daft pirate, came back. He told me that I was _pregnant _and caring _his_ child."

"Really?" replied a male voice, that was most certainly _not _Elizabeth's. "Now that's interesting."

Will sat up with a start and practically threw the cloth off of his face and across the room. The color drained from his face and he suddenly felt very sick, as he stared into the kohl rimmed eyes of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. "It wasn't a dream," he half sobbed brokenly. "I think I'm going to be ill." He clutched his stomach and doubled over, partially from pain, but mostly because he didn't want Jack to see him cry again.

Jack was sitting in a chair just opposite the bed that Will was currently occupying in a rather large and some what posh looking cabin. The faint glow of a candle and the moonlight were the only things illuminating the room. Will suspected that this must have been the captain's quarters and a small bit of nervousness and fear washed over him at the thought of what being alone with Jack Sparrow in his emotionally and physically weakened state would mean.

_Oh God, _he thought nervously. _He wouldn't! He won't!_

Jack was a pirate, a letch, and a sodomite. All this, Will knew first hand, but would he really be the type of man that would have his way with him while he was ill? Why not? After all, he did take advantage of him while he was drowning his sorrows in Tortuga.

Still, Jack Sparrow was a good man, and among his long list of crimes, Will did not recall hearing that he was a rapist.

Jack moved over to him from his chair and onto the bed. "Shh," he said, soothingly. He began to rub gentle circles on the thin young man's back. "Hush lad. 'S alright. Jack is 'ere."

"No," Will said miserable. "No! This isn't right. I shouldn't be here! I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Actually," Jack began, and Will knew right away he wasn't going to like what he had to say next. "Ye fainted and 'ave been out for quite some time now lad."

Will stiffened and looked up at the pirate, dread was clear in his chocolate brown eyes. "H-how long have I been out?"

"Ye've been out for 'bout a day now."

"A _day?_" he gasped. "Oh, God! Elizabeth-"

"'S not here," Jack finished. There was a strange look in his eyes at the mention of Elizabeth's name. If Will didn't know better, he would have sworn that Jack was actually jealous of the Governor's daughter. "An' ye are. Ye'll be stayin' 'ere for a long time too, but don't ye worry none," he said gently, reaching out to touch the younger man's cheek. "I'm gonna take good care o' ye, savvy?"

Will stared at Jack with a mixture of fear and confusion in his eyes. He'd always known that the pirate was mad. He also knew that most of the time it was just an act, but others...

Will grabbed Jack's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. There was no affection in the gesture. It was simply to get Jack's attention and let him know that Will was about to be very serious. Will looked Jack straight in the eyes and began to speak very carefully. "Jack," he said. "I am _not pregnant._ You need to take me _home_ Jack. Please, turn the ship around and take me back to Port Royal."

He shook his head, making the trinkets in his hair cling together and chime. "I can't be doin' that lad," he said plainly. "I've already risked me neck getting' ye and our chil' outta there. What makes ye think that I'll just send ye back an' watch ye get married to someone else an' keep our baby from me?" Will was about to protest, but Jack bet him to it. "'Sides, what makes ye think yer Elizabeth will want ye after she finds out what we did that night in Tortuga?"

Will paled at his words. "You wouldn't," he said in disbelief.

"Wouldn't be very good to start off a marriage with secrets now would it?" Jack said, and from the look in his eyes, Will was certain he would tell Elizabeth, just so she could reject him.

Will felt trapped. He was in the middle of the ocean, stuck on a pirate ship, miles away from his home and the woman he loved, and with no hope or way to escape. He couldn't do anything. Even if he were crazy enough to kill Jack and slip off the ship before anyone knew what had happened, he'd have nowhere to go and would likely die of starvation. So at that moment he did the only thing he had left to do. He cried.

"H-how could you do this to me?" he sobbed brokenly, his shoulders shaking franticly. "I-I thought you were my friend! How could you ruin my life like this?"

"I'm not ruinin' yer life lad," Jack said, trying his best to calm the frantic young man. "I'm savin' ye."

"From what?" Will snapped, now more angry than sad, but the tears flowed anyway. "From my happiness? From marring the woman I love?" He turned away from Jack, a lump forming in his throat. "I don't want to speak with you anymore," he choked. "I hate you!"

"Ye don't mean that," Jack's voice was dripping with hurt, but Will didn't care. He wanted to pirate to be hurt. Wanted him to feel as miserable as he did, and then some.

"Yes I do!" he yelled. "Get away from me! Get out of here!"

"But Will-"

"Get out!" he screamed.

Jack reluctantly got off the bed and left. Once he heard the cabin door close, Will buried his face into the pillow and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

As Jack shut his cabin door, he felt his heart break in half. He knew Will didn't mean what he'd said to him, but it didn't stop it from hurting him. He couldn't live without Will, but he'd rather die than have the lad hate him. 

_Perhaps I should just take 'im home, _he thought miserably. Things just weren't going the way he'd planned them.

"Evenin' Cap'in," Gibbs said as he came up beside Jack. He raised an eyebrow at the sound of Will crying his heart out inside Jack's cabin. "Mister Turner's awake I see."

"Aye," Jack mumbled as he turned to lock the door. "That he is."

"I don't think it's a good idea ta lock 'im in there now Cap'in," Gibbs put in, a worried look on his face. "Lad might go mad from bein' locked up an' all."

"Well Mister Gibbs," Jack said, gaining some of his force and will back. "Just what do you suppose I do, eh? Let 'im wonder around the Pearl in his state? The lad will likely throw 'imself overboard and try ta drown 'imself. An' I for one, am not in the mood to go for a swim, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'in," Gibbs replied, seeing the logic in Jack's plan. Still, the idea troubled him.

"As you were then," Jack said as he headed to take his place at the helm.


	4. Ch 4: The Doctor's Vist

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

**Brief Facts on C-Sections: **Cesarean-sections have been around for quite some time. It is even depicted in hieroglyphics. C-sections used to be used mainly for removing unborn babies from dead or dying mothers. In old Greek legends, babies born from c-sections were rumored to be very strong and have great strength. (This of course is not true since I was born using c-section, and I'm not very strong. Though, I can't speak for everybody.) In the 1500s, a Swiss farmer preformed the first c-section (on his wife) in which both mother and child lived. Unfortunately, almost all c-sections performed in times after words ended with grim results. One estimate is that between 1787 and 1876 not a single French woman survived the surgery.

Obviously, I'm saying all this, because when Will gives birth it will be via c-section, nothing ridiculous like "natural birth" through his butt or what not. I did research to make sure that c-sections took place back then, but since most of the mothers died during the operation, I'm going to consider weather I'm going to go with a happy, yet some what historically inaccurate ending, or a sad, slightly realistic one.

Chapter 4

Jack shook Will's shoulder lightly, hoping that the young man was in a better mood then the one he had left him in. He was rewarded with a groggy glare and muffled groan, as Will turned to stare at him. "What do you want?" Will said, his voice choked and rough with sleep.

Jack ignored his attempted at cruelty and gave him a half smirk. "Brought some one 'ere to see ye, whelp," he said.

Will cleared his throat before he sat up on his elbows. "Who?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"The ship's doctor."

Now Will was awake. His eyes widened at the mention of the word "doctor." "You have a doctor on this ship?" Will asked in disbelief.

"We're quite a ways from land most of the time, lad," Jack explained. "It helps to have a medic on board, case someone gets and can't work, savvy?"

"What kind of doctor joins a pirate crew?" Will said, thinking aloud more then actually asking.

"Well," Jack began, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "I have to admit, he's not the most respectable man around. Picked 'im up in Tortuga a month ago before I went to get ye. I believe he was dismissed from his practice. Selling opium part-time I believe. Good doctor none the less, an' he's delivered quite a few babies, seeing how he used to work in Tortuga an' all. Whores comin' to 'im all the time an' poppin' out babies, says he."

"And you want to have him look at me?" Will asked realizing what was going on. A strange look crossed his face. Jack knew right away that it was a mixture of excitement and dread.

Jack kneeled down in from of him. "Now Will," he began, very seriously. "Ye must believe me when I say that this man is a very good doctor an' I 'aven't told 'im anything, but the fact that I think ye might be pregnant. So if yer worried he's gonna lie and say ye are when ye aren't just to make me happy, I'm gonna tell ye now ye don't have to."

"And if he does say that I'm not pregnant?" He asked. A nervous excitement was lighting up the young man's eyes, hoping that Jack would tell him just what he wanted to hear.

"If he says yer not pregnant," he began, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to have to do it, but he knew that it was the right thing. He had to say it. "If yer not pregnant, I'll drop ye off at the next port we come to._ But_" he hurriedly added before Will could even react. "If ye are pregnant, ye stay 'ere with me. Agreed?"

Will was quite for a moment, considering his options. He looked down at his hands in his lap. Jack waited nervously for his reply. "All right," he said at last.

"Good," he said, slapping the blacksmith on the back. He stood up and walked over to the cabin door. He opened it and motioned for someone to come in. A large man with thinning red hair and hairy forearms walked in the room. He was tall and muscular and wore leather boots, tattered brown pants and a leather vest. He looked more like a pirate then a doctor, despite his kindly, business like smile and tone. Jack clapped the large man on back. "This 'ere is Doctor David Eugene," he said.

"Please," the big man said, his voice rich and deep. "Call me Eugene." He reached a large hand out towards Will's and gave it a firm squeeze pumping it twice. "Good to meet you."

"Likewise," Will replied nervously.

Eugene turned to Jack then. "Captain, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave the room, please," he asked seriously. Jack glanced over at Will protectively, not wanting to leave the younger man's side. "I assure you Captain, I won't harm a hair on his head."

Reluctantly, Jack left the cabin, and cringed when he heard Eugene tell Will to take off his clothes.

* * *

"Captain," Eugene called, peeking his head out from his cabin doors. He turned to his right and saw that Jack never even left. "You can come back in now, sir," he said, moving aside to allow Jack to pass. He walked in and saw Will sitting on the bed buttoning his shirt up a slight blush on his face as he grumbled something to himself.

Jack turned his attention back to Eugene. "What did ye find out?" he asked the large doctor. He held his breath for a moment awaiting the reply.

"Surprisingly enough, it's just as you thought sir, the lad is indeed pregnant."

Jack saw Will slump over from the corner of his eye. He moved over to the bed and wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulders. He was somewhat surprised when Will didn't reject the touch.

"From what I can tell," Eugene continued, "he's about two months along and he's developing just fine. He should get plenty of rest and make sure that he eats right."

"Doctor," Will said weakly, his voice just above a whisper. "H-How is the baby... going to come out."

Jack and Eugene both stiffened at his question. In truth, Jack hadn't thought of that at all.

The tall man cleared his voice before he spoke. "Well, I didn't see a... well... a hole or way that the baby could come out naturally. However, we could always..." he nervously made a cutting gesture with his middle and index finger, "...cut it out." He then turned to Jack. "Captain, may I have a word with you?"

Jack nodded and gave Will's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he got up and exited the cabin. "What is, Eugene?" he asked.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the boy," he said, his voice hushed, barely above a whisper, "but this operation is very tricky. I've met very few doctors in

my career, myself included, that could do this without the mother dying in the process. I can give you the name of another doctor in Tortuga that has a higher success rate than any other, but despite that there is still a risk that the lad might die."

Jack paled at the very thought of Will dying. He couldn't live without him. He might as well throw himself overboard if anything were to happen to the young blacksmith. "Not a word of this to Will," he said very seriously. "He'll only get more upset about this if he were to find out."

"Yes Captain," he said, before going back on his way.

Jack entered his cabin and found Will sitting on his bed, knees tucked under his chin, rocking himself slightly. "Ye alright lad?"

Will looked up at him, wide eyes red with unshed tears. "I'm pregnant Jack," he whispered. The reality of this whole situation was finally starting to sink in.

Jack moved closer to him. Cupping his left cheek in his hand, Jack whipped a stray tear away with his thumb and smiled at him. "I know, lad," he whispered back to him. "I know."

Will sighed and leaned into the touch slightly. Jack felt his heart pound a little bit and his flesh tingle. "The strange thing is," Will began "I'm actually a little happy." He looked up at Jack, confusion in his chocolate eyes. "Is that strange?"

Jack shook his head and flashed his golden teeth as he smiled at the younger man. "'Course not," he replied. "Why shouldn't ye be happy 'bout this? It is _yer_ baby as well as mine. You'll make a good little momma." Jack chuckled at his own little joke.

Will glared at him somewhat playfully. "'Momma'?" he repeated. He removed his cheek from Jack's hand, leaving the pirate to feel some what colder and longing to touch that soft tanned skin. He repositioned himself so that his feet where firmly planted on the floor and his back was facing the wall. He sighed, a very serious look on his young face. It seemed in that moment that Jack could truly see how young and innocent Will really was. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time. "A deal's a deal," he stated plainly. "I'll stay here with you until the baby is born, but not forever."

"Why not stay 'ere?" Jack suggested, not wanting to let the blacksmith leave. After all, Will leaving would likely mean Will running back into the arms of the beautiful governor's daughter. "Ye and the baby and I, we's can all share this 'ere room. 'S more then enough room for three. Could put a little crib right there in the corner. Ye could be me first mate or better yet, I'll set up a forge! Just for ye! We'll need a good blacksmith on board." Lord, you would think he was a school boy who had just discovered the true meanings of love and lust by the way he was acting. He might as well rip out his heart and hand it over to the boy. That might save him some embracement, seeing how his mouth was intent on digging him deeper into a hole.

He loved Will. He was surprised by the fact at first. Originally, it had just been a matter of lusting after the younger boy, but now he could say with pride that he loved him and planed to make him his. However, Will's innocence and his overly emotional state kept him from actually saying to the lad those three little words. The very mention of love could scare him overboard and out of Jack's life forever.

Will blushed at the mention of sharing a room with Jack for the what Jack was implying to be the rest of their lives (not to mention the fact that Jack hadn't said a word about a second bed). He shook his head. "This isn't about living space or any of the like," he began. "This is about protecting our child. A pirate ship is no place for a baby."

"I'll not let anything happen to either one of ye," Jack promised seriously. He would die for Will and their child. After all, the baby was a part of Will.

He blushed once more at the mere hint of Jack's affection towards him. "I have no doubt that you will Jack," he said. "But something could still happen to the baby. It could get sick, and even with a doctor on board it may not be enough." He closed his eyes tightly, hiding the fact that tears were beginning to form. "I would rather die then chance anything happening to my child."

Now it was Jack's turn to look away. His tri-cornered hat and long black hair casting a shadow over his dark brown eyes. His face was blank and emotionless, but he felt like screaming, begging on his hands and knees for Will to stay. However, that would not due for the captain of the Black Pearl to grovel at the feet of a pregnant blacksmith's apprentice. "And where would ye go, lad?" he asked him, his voice was cold and emotionless. "Back to Port Royal? Back to Elizabeth? Ye know as harsh as me words to ye last night were, they were true none the less. She won't want ye if she were to find out what ye did, what had happened."

A look of shame crossed Will's face at Jack's words. "I won't lie. I was considering going back to Elizabeth. I'm sorry Jack, but I love her. Baby or no baby, I want to try to make our marriage work." He placed a friendly hand on Jack's shoulder. His anger was so intense that he was almost certain his hand would burn off from the heat he was producing. Still, Will went on. "I won't keep the baby from you Jack. It's your child just as much as mine. I'm sure we could work something out so that we're both happy. You could always visit us, and when the child gets old enough, it could vist with you on the Pearl."

Jack took in a few shaky breaths. He felt as if he was going to explode. He didn't want to share Will or the child with anyone. They were _his._ Why couldn't he see that?

Then Eugene's words came ghosting back into Jack's head. _"...there is still a risk that the lad might die..."_ Will could die giving birth to their child. He was risking his life just because Jack couldn't control himself that night in Tortuga. Now, he finally realized that Will's words from last night were also true. He wasn't saving the boy. He had just kidnapped him from his dream girl and was keeping him against his will on board this ship.

He decided from that moment on, that if he was going to risk losing his life, Will's last few months might as well be happy ones. He was going to do whatever it took to make the young man happy. He swallowed against the lump in his throat. "If that's what ye want lad," he said, managing to sound calm and collected.

He was shocked to have Will's arms wrapped around his upper body. His head resting on his back and his curly brown locks tickled his neck. He suppressed a moan at the warmth of the touch. If he breathed in deep enough, he was sure he could memories Will's sent. The gesture felt so good, but in reality, lasted no more than a few seconds before Will pulled away. "Thank you, Jack," Will said.

Jack turned around and was surprised to see that Will was actually smiling. He hadn't seen the young man smile in sometime. It made him feel warm and cold all at once. He was glad Will was happy, but he knew that he wasn't responsible for that. The thought of going back to Elizabeth was what made him happy. He mustered a half smile. "Think not of it, lad," he said. He got up then, in one swift movement and turned back to look at Will. "Now, how's 'bout we get some food in that belly o' yours. Ye must be starved."

Will blushed. "I am hungry, but..." he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"But ye don't think yer up ta facing the crew in the mess hall," he finished for him, understandingly. "'S alright lad, I'll get some breakfast for ye." He turned to leave and was rewarded with a meek "Thank you Jack" as he closed the cabin door. He fiddled with the key for a moment, before locking it. Yes sir. He'd make Will happy, no matter what the cost.

* * *

AN: I just wanted to stop and say that I am surprise (and extremely greatful) that so far, I haven't received one flame review! And this in my fourth chapter! I'm glad that I've gotten such kind reviews and would like to thank all of my reviewers for being so mature. Maybe this will lead to more PotC mpreg fanfics...?

**_Happy Holidays_**


	5. Ch 5: Four Months Down

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

AN: We're going to be skipping ahead into the second trimester now. I've been doing some research on pregnancy symptoms and I've gotta say, I'm in no rush to become a mommy myself. Poor Will.

Chapter 5

By about his fourth month, Will decided that he hated being pregnant. He felt sorry for every woman alive that had ever had to suffer through such hard ships, and was beginning to wonder himself how the hell he was suppose to survive the next five months!

His body felt like it was falling apart. It seemed as if everyday he discovered a new problem or discomfort. By about the start of his third month, he began to get frequent nosebleeds and found himself running into the sick bay every few minutes to ask Eugene to help him stop the bleeding. The first time his nose began to bleed, it was in the middle of the mess hall during meal time. He had gotten over his initial fear of dinning with the ship's crew, only to be embarrassed by the feel of blood come running down his nostrils after hearing one of the sailors sea shanties. The entire crew had teased him for days, thinking that he was overly sensitive about hearing tales of lechery.

In truth, they had been half right. Will had become overly sensitive. He would now spend half the day in the Captain'squaters crying his eyes out at the drop of a hat. Anna Maria had innocently corrected his tying of a knot, only to have the sensitive young man burst into tears.

Not to mention how frequent he had to used to head lately. It was getting more than a little ridiculous to have to get up twice in the middle of the night in order to relieve himself. Not that he could get any sleep at this point in time anyways. His dry skin and constant itching was enough to keep him up at all hours.

He was at his wits end. He actually longed for his days of morning sickness, that he could handle. But abdominal and back pains, fluid coming out of his nipples, and the weight gain? No, he couldn't take it any longer! And yet he still had five more months to go!_ Five!_

One afternoon, Jack came across the young blacksmith hunched over the railings of the Pearl, a miserable look on his beautiful young face as he stared longingly into the salty waters below. For a moment, Jack felt the need to yell "don't jump" to the lad, but decided against it. He didn't know for certain if that's what Will was actually thinking just yet.

Instead, the pirate cautiously approached the young man. He draped a supportive arm across the sad looking boy's shoulders and pulled him closer towards him. He was reward with Will resting his head on Jack's chest. It seemed in Will's sensitive state, he was less afraid of Jack's signs of affection, occasionally seeking out the slightest touch. Jack rubbed Will's shoulders gently. "What's wrong, lad?" he asked, very much sincere. His usual teasing of Will was now thrown out the window, since the last time he had mocked the pregnant young manresulted in him sleeping outside of his own cabin for three days straight before receiving a tearful apology.

"I hate being pregnant," Will pouted.

Jack had to suppress a groan. It seemed he and Will had been having this same talk every week. "Come now lad, ye don't mean that," he said, just as he had said every other time before.

"Yes I do," Will replied just as he usually did. He pulled out of Jack's embrace and took a few steps away from the older man. "I hate it. I hate every minute of this. Sometimes I wish I was dying, just so it would all be over soon."

Will had never said that last part before and it seemed to strike a nerve with Jack. He was at Will's side in a second his hand firmly grabbing him by his shoulders forcing Will to look at him. "Don't _ever_ say that," Jack demanded shaking the boy to let him know that he was serious.

Will felt his eyes widen at Jack's reaction and the wild look on his face. "J-Jack?" He stammered dumbly, but couldn't actually think of anything coherent to say.

"Will," Jack began, his face softening, his voice barely above a whisper. "Ye really shouldn't say such a thing, lad." He took Will's slightly swollen hands in his and caressed them with his thumbs. "We've been given a gift 'ere. Ye should consider yerself lucky to experience something like this. No man alive has ever been able to say 'e's carried his own child afore."

Will sighed and looked down at his hands in Jack's. A blush was began to form on his cheeks as he realized that he and the Captain were standing out on deck, holding hands. "N-not very manymenwould want to say that. Especially, if they knew what they would have to go through."

Jack's right hand dropped Will's left and reached to cup the blushing lad's cheek in his palm. Kohl-rimmed eyes stared into his chocolate brown eyes and Will thought for a moment he'd be burned away by the fiery intensity. "William, if I could carry this burden for ye', I swear I would."

For a moment Will didn't know if it was the hormones or if he had just gone mad, but he suddenly wanted Jack to kiss him. He actually wanted to be kissed by a _man!_ This pregnancy was going to drive him crazier than Jack himself. His eyes darted across the deck, trying to find something, anything else to focus his attention on. "I've put you through so much already Jack," Will said, a nervous tone in his voice.

It was true, in the past few months Will had been aboard the Black Pearl, he'd been nearly driving Jack over the edge with his constant complaints and symptoms. When he was sick, Jack was there to comfort him. When he couldn't sleep, Jack was there to talk to him. When his back hurt, Jack was there to rub it for him (though, Will felt that he was a bit too eager to do that last part).

Yet despite all this, Jack was still at the receiving end of most, if not all of Will's fury. Will would constantly yell at Jack, blaming him for his current condition. Although, this was very much true (especially since Will's mother and father weren't among the living anymore and couldn't take their fair share of the blame) it was still torture for the pirate and at this moment, Will couldn't help but feel embarrassment and guilt about how he'd been treating the pirate captain.

"Ye're worth it," he said, putting his and Will's hand down on Will's slightly bulging belly. "Both of ye." It was at that moment that it felt like lightening had struck him. It was clear to him now. He felt like such a fool for not knowing what was going on this whole time. Why he was here, why Jack didn't want to let him go, why he had been so overly tender with him lately, and more importantly, why Jack's expression would automatically turn sour at the very mention of Elizabeth Swann's name.

"Jack," Will began very seriously. He looked the older pirate straight in the eyes. "Are you... are you in lo-" He was cut off by a gasp forming in his throat. Jack raised an eyebrow as Will quickly turned away from him and clutched at his round stomach.

"What is it lad?"

"You didn't feel that?" Will asked looking at him puzzled.

"Feel what?"

Will closed his eyes and waited for a moment, his hands circling his belly. No. He couldn't feel it anymore. He opened his eyes again. "I thought... I thought I felt something mo-" Just as he said those words, he gasped once more at the feel of something stirring inside of him.

Realization seemed to dawn on Jack as a smirk began to pull at the corner of his lips. "'S nothin' to worry 'bout, lad," he began, as he put his hands on Will's stomach. "'S just the baby strechin' it's legs inside o' ya." He rubbed at the top of Will's stomach and even through his shirt, Will could still feel Jack's heat. He shivered slightly, fighting to suppress a moan.

"H-How do you know that?" he pushed, hoping to distract himself from the waves of pleasure Jack was sending though him. It had been ages since the last time he was touched intimately, and in his hormonal sate, the slightest touch of flesh could drive him wild.

"From Eugene o' course. The man's got loads of books on pregnancy." Jack knew what his touch was doing to Will, and he was having a hard time trying to decide if he should keep going and see where this would take him, or spare the poor boy his sanity and leave him be.

"Let me guess," Will began, a sarcastic annoyance in his voice, "you read up on pregnancy before you went to get me in Port Royal?"

Jack stopped his caressing of Will's stomach, purely out of pity for the young man. "Actually, I read them while yer sleepin'. I've got nothin' better ta do most of the time, aside from watch over ye o' course."

Will sighed, relieved and a bit disappointed that Jack had finally stopped touching him. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Will asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "What, the books?" Jack gave him a gold tooth smile. "Ye never asked." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Will to wonder what had just taken place.


	6. Ch 6: Loving Will Turner

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

Chapter 6

Jack flopped from side to side, trying his best to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but failed, finding that sleep simply wouldn't come to him. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable. After a week, the wooden floor boards covered by the thin sheets and worn pillow that rested under his head had became the norm to him. In the past, he had even woken up after wild nights of drinking passed out on the hard surface. It wasn't even the slight heat of the cabin that kept him awake. It was his cabin mate that bothered him. The young man sleeping soundly in the bed not too far from him worried the pirate captain to no end.

Was he comfortable? Was he warm enough? Was he _too warm?_ Did he need an extra pillow? Would last night's dinner upset his poor stomach? Then there was the baby! The little thing had just shown it's first signs of movement a few days ago, something that had made Jack's heart swell with pride. Still, did it have enough room in the cramp little space? Was he getting enough food? Jack was constantly watching how much food Will ate, but the young man _still _seemed too thin for his liking. He needed more meat on those bones if he wanted their child to survive.

Jack groaned as the questions swirled in his head. _Will ye listen ta me? _he thought, laughing bitterly at himself. _The dreaded pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, unable to sleep because 'e's too busy worryin' about some whelp an' 'is unborn child!_ He turned to his side, careful not to make too much noise in order to avoid alerting sensitive ears. _Ye've gone soft in yer old age Sparrow, _he scolded himself.

Still, how could he help but be worried? The man he loved was carrying his child and he wanted to do anything in his power to keep them both safe and happy. Especially if Will was going to die soon. He felt his throat tighten at the thought of the boy dying. It was all his fault. He was so stupid to take advantage of him in his drunken state. The image of the beautiful young man that night was still fresh in his mind. The look of sadness and despair glowing in those deep pools of chocolate, the sweat that glistened his brow, and in the faint candle light of the smoky little pub, his skin took on a golden sort of glow that just drove Jack wild. He loved pretty shiny things. He had to have them. Had to touch them. Had to make them his own, and Will was the prettiest little piece of shine he'd ever laid eyes upon.

However, Will wasn't his, no matter what he thought. Will didn't love him. He loved Elizabeth. He was merely trying to be civil with the pirate until he was allowed to return home to the milky arms of his bonnie lass, taking with him their child and Jack's heart. All that he'd be left with would be memories.

He held his breath as he heard the bed sheets ruffle as their current occupant began to stir. He turned his head to take a peak at the bed beside him and glance over at Will. He saw half open lids staring out into nothingness and knew instantly that Will was awake. _Can't sleep again, _he thought worriedly. He had read that pregnant women were often unable to sleep at nights at this point in the pregnancy and Jack was more then willing to do what ever it took to help his Will sleep peacefully.

He repositioned himself so that he was leaning on his elbows. "Can't sleep, whelp?" He asked quietly.

He stared as Will licked his lips. The young blacksmith's apprentice sighed before finally turning to lean over the edge of his bed to glance over at Jack. "I feel tired," he admitted, "but I just find it so damned hard to go to sleep and stay that way."

Jack chuckled, a smirk forming on his bronzed skin. "Suppose ye'll be wanting to talk now, eh lad?" He sat up, intent on listening to whatever Will might have to say to him. Though he was tired as well, he secretly loved these little conversations in which he could get to talk to Will as a friend. It was almost as if in this late hour Will began to picture Jack as someone else. Someone other then the pirate who had impregnated and then kidnapped him.

Much to Jack's disappointment, Will turned away from him and faced the far wall. "I don't much feel like talking tonight Jack," he said. No. _No! _Will was going to talk to him! He didn't care if he had to force it out of the boy, they were going to talk. "My back hurts," Will pouted from his position facing the wall. Jack felt his heart lifting at the words. Perhaps now Will would let him rub his shoulders.

He smiled happily at the thought. "Need any help lad?"

Will sat up somewhat stiffly. He was indeed telling the truth. "Could you rub it for me?"

Jack got up a bit too eagerly and quickly for both his and Will's liking. He could see the young man shift nervously, perhaps wondering if he had made a mistake in asking him to do this favor, but Jack wouldn't take no for an answer. If they weren't going to talk, then they were going to touch.

He sat down behind Will in the lad's soft bed. No. Not Will's bed. _His _bed. Or better yet, _their _bed. He placed his callused hands on Will's shoulders which were covered only by a thin nightshirt. Jack smiled wickedly before leaning in closely to the young man, his lips almost touching his ear. "It'll feel much better, lad, if ye'd take off that shirt o' yer's," he whispered, enjoying the way Will shivered as his breath tickled the young man's flesh.

"N-no... I'm fine like this," he stuttered, his face turning a deep red.

Jack smiled and had to resisted the urge to kiss and nibble at the young man's golden skin. He began to rub over Will's back in soothing circles, watching as the younger man arched into his touch. Will moans of pleasure and his soft skin's glow in the faint moonlight was beginning to drive Jack wild. He had to fight to control his member. It had already gotten them both into enough trouble.

"Jack," Will gasped huskily. Jack wondered if the blacksmith knew what he was doing to him. "Lower."

Jack felt a growl forming in his throat at Will's request. He felt Will shiver as he ran his fingers over Will's spine. Suddenly, he felt himself being taken over by something deep inside of him. A power that seemed to push away his reasoning and logic away and fill his mind with thoughts of lust and pleasuring himself. He leaned over and softly lifted Will's soft golden curls from behind his neck, and licked at his spin. He was surprised when the young man didn't protest, merely gasp in surprise. Jack took this as his sign to continue and he did just that. He began to nibble and suckle on Will's golden flesh. Will craned his neck over, exposing more to Jack.

"Jack, please," Will gasped reaching his hands to caress his own chest. "Touch me Jack," he moaned.

Jack suddenly felt that his pants were far too tight and that Will wasn't close enough. He turned the boy around to face him, pressing his body against his as he jammed his tongue down the younger man's mouth enjoying the taste of Will Turner. He licked at his insides franticly, wanting to get as much of the taste as possible. He reached up under Will's nightshirt and found to his surprise that it was gone and Will was naked in his arms. He pulled away from Will, ever so slightly, his eyes taking in the sight before him.

He couldn't resist as he found his own hand reaching down to touch that slightly bulging belly that was rounded just so. _My baby, _he thought happily. _Mine. _

"Yes Jack," he heard Will moan and wondered if he had thought that or said it out loud. "Yours. All yours. Always." Will leaned into him, their lips just barely touching. "Jack..." he whispered dreamily. "Jack..."

"William..."

* * *

"_Jack!_"

Jack sat up with a start at the sound of the loud voice calling his name. He turned to see a puzzled looking Will staring at him with questioning chocolate brown eyes. _A dream? It was just a dream? _The sun's golden rays made him squint as he stared at the beautiful, yet angry, young man beside him."Yes lad," he said sleepily.

Will frowned slightly at him. "Could you please move now Jack," he said, annoyance clear in his voice. "I'd like to relieve myself before breakfast. Or would you like to continue to sleep until dinner?"

Jack grunted and moved out of the pregnant man's way. After he allowed Will to pass by he crawled into _his bed_, and settled down to rest, hoping to get back to finishing his dream.


	7. Ch 7: Loving Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

**WARNING:** This chapter is rated R for a very brief, non-graphic sex scene. Feel free to skip if you want.

Chapter 7

Jack staggered into his cabin that night drunk, tired, and a bit aroused. The sight of a sleeping Will Turner cuddled up safely in his bed, his shirt laying forgotten on the floor, exposing hairless, perfect tanned skin and a slightly rounded belly made Jack's member stir. It had been a good while since the last time he had actually bedded anyone. The last few lasses that he had were nothing compared to the pure bliss that is Will Turner. Even while drunk, the blacksmith was wonderful in bed, despite it being only his first time.

_Lord, just look at 'im,_ he thought happily, through his drunken haze. _So beautiful._

The faint glow from the candle gave Will's skin a smooth golden look to it, and his light brown hair was loose from it's usual tight pony tail, and those lips. Those beautiful lips. Jack licked his own chapped lips as he recalled the taste of fire and sweat that was Will.

His raised a hand and hovered it just an inch above the lad's bare arm, feeling his heat even from the distance.

It was times like this that he longed to hop into bed with the young man, but then he'd look down at Will's slightly swollen little belly and remembered what had happened the last time he let his member do the thinking for him. He had told himself that he would simply steal one kiss. Just _one. _They were both drunk and Will was likely not to remember, and if he did, Jack could easily talk his way out of it. The naive fool would believe damn near anything. However, one kiss turned to two. Two kisses became a long passionate kiss, full of tongue and nibbling of the lips. Before he knew it, he was on top of the boy in the room they had rented for the night.

Now Will was pregnant, and likely to die from it. All because Jack couldn't control himself that one drunken night. Still, just standing there watching Will sleeping peacefully like an angel, in _his_ bed, made him want to ravish the young man, especially since he would most likely not have another chance like this.

He flung off his hat and jacket tossing them on to the near by chair, he unbuckled his belt and laid it down on the table. He kicked off his boots and sliding them underneath the table. Carefully, so as not to wake him up he crawled into the bed and behind the sleeping blacksmith. He wrapped his arms protectively around Will's waist, resting a gentle hand on top of the young man's belly. Nuzzled his nose lovingly into the nape of the young blacksmith's neck, breathing in deeply his heavenly scent.

Had Jack been sober, or at least not as sleepy, he would have know that this was a very bad idea and that he if he woke Will up he would not be happy to find the pirate sleeping in his bed, but Jack didn't care. It was after all, _his_ bed, in _his _cabin, on _his _ship. He could damn well sleep wherever he wanted.

He closed his eyes and began to run his fingers along Will's stomach when he felt the young man stiffen. "J-Jack?" Will began, a bit of panic in the poor boy's voice. "What are yo-"

"Not now luv," Jack interrupted. "Time ta sleep, savvy?"

"Bu-"

"Whatever it is can wait 'til mornin'. Now get ta sleep, that's an order. Ye and the baby need plenty o' rest," he said, patting Will's stomach for enfaces. After a few moments of silence Jack drifted off to sleep, thinking of all the wonderfully sinful thing's he'd do to Will if he had the energy.

* * *

Will found that it was hard to sleep when you were afraid of being taken advantage of. He stayed up most of the night trying to decide if Jack was going to do something. His mind kept reminding him that Jack Sparrow was a pirate and that he had taken advantage of him once before, while his heart kept trying to convince him that Jack was a good man and had had many opportunities to take advantage of him before, but didn't. Meanwhile, his body was begging him to sleep, if not for his own sake, then for the child's.

After a few hours Will decided that he was being silly and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep. However, he'd only been a sleep for at least two hours when Jack woke him up. The older pirate began raining kisses on his forehead and began working his way down his body.

Will shivered with delight at Jack's touch. It felt so good to be touched like this, but as a good Christian man, Will knew it was wrong. It was wicked to have feelings for another man, let alone engage in such acts with one. His mind kept telling him to fight back, but his body just wouldn't listen to him. Soon Jack's lips were on Will's tender nips. He kissed one of the now brown, swollen nubs and Will had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Jack suckled at the brown nipple and moved his callused hand lightly down into Will's pants, grasping at they young man's member.

Now Will couldn't hold back a surprised gasp at the touch. He had very vague memories of his first time with Jack, but he didn't remember it feeling this good. He felt his member fill up as Jack began to rub it and he suddenly wondered if this was going to hurt the baby.

_Oh God! The baby!_

"Jack...," he managed to gasp. "We can't... the baby..."

Jack's only reply was to silence Will with a kiss.

* * *

The next time Will awoke, Jack was gone. He looked around the cabin, but found there was no sign of him. For a moment he wondered if it had all been a dream, but when he looked down and saw that he was naked, he was certain that it was all very real.

He laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He had just been bedded by Captain Jack Sparrow for the second time, only this time, he was very much sober and capable of fighting back. So why didn't he?

He sighed, turning to lay on his side. He curled himself up into a ball and felt hot tears well up in his eyes. He knew why. He had wanted Jack, wanted to be touched by the pirate. It had felt so good. So right. Yet he knew it was wrong. He had betrayed Elizabeth once again, and he knew that if the opportunity raised he would probably do it again.

Why? Why was Jack doing this to him? Why did he have to confuse him so? He wanted to hate Jack, he truly did. After all, Jack had taken advantage of him, kidnapped him on the night before his wedding, and was forcing him to stay with him on this ship.

However, Jack had also been very good to him. In the past two months that he'd been on the ship, Jack had taken very good care of Will. He made sure that he ate right, comforted him when he was upset, and stayed up and talked with him on nights when he couldn't sleep. He was also letting Will go after he gave birth, but after all that had happened Will wasn't quite sure he wanted to leave anymore.

Elizabeth was becoming just a memory and his dreams of living happily ever after with her didn't seem as blissful as they once did. There were nights when he would dream of coming home to find Elizabeth waiting for him, looking just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. She would smile warmly at him and run into his arms, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Those dreams were now becoming tainted with harsh reality. Now each time he dreamed of coming home to her, he was either heavily pregnant, with his large swollen belly unable to be hidden or disguised, or holding a wailing child in his arms (sometimes he'd be carrying more than one baby). No matter what the dream they would now all end with Elizabeth turning him away.

Was this a glimpse of things to come? Would Elizabeth really reject him just like that? After all, Jack could very well be right. Who would want a man who was pregnant with another man's child. Even if Elizabeth did take him back, he would still have to live with the guilt of knowing that the baby they were caring for wasn't her's and that he had done a terrible thing to her.

He blinked and felt his tears running down his cheeks. He felt so helpless. So trapped. He rubbed his stomach and looked down at it sadly. "If it weren't for you," he sobbed, "none of this would be happening. I hate you sometimes. I wish... I wish I didn't have to have you." He bit his lip and sobbed openly. He couldn't believe he had just said something so cruel about his own _child. _He knew in his heart that it wasn't the baby's fault, but he couldn't help but feel this way. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and rocked himself slowly. "I'm so sorry," he cried. "Please forgive me. I love you. I'll always love you."

Just then Jack walked in, a tray of food in hand. "Mornin' luv," he said fondly, a smirk present on his face. He laid the tray down on the table. "Brought ye yer breakfast," he said, pulling out a chair for Will. "Now eat up. Ye'll need yer strength."

Will felt horrible. He felt horrible for saying he hated Jack and saying he hated his baby. Neither of them deservered to be hated and he realized at that moment that he loved them both. Yes. He loved Jack. He loved a pirate. A man. A good man and the father of his child.

He quickly got out of bed, completely forgetting that he was naked, and ran over to Jack, wrapping his arms around the older mans neck. He buried his face in Jack's chest as he began to cry his eyes out.

"Will?" Jack began, more than a bit confused to say the least.

"Oh, Jack," Will sobbed holding him tightly, part of him was afraid that if he let go, he would collapse . "I'm so... so sorry."

Still confused Jack wrapped his arms around the blacksmith's waist. "Sorry for what whelp?"

"Everything... I'm so sorry I gave you such a hard time. I've been... terrible and you've been... so wonderful. I-I love you, Jack."

Jack felt the world around him spin. He couldn't breath for a moment. He felt like pinching himself to see if this was some sort of dream. _He loves me! He loves me!_ He tightened his grip on Will and kissed the top of his head. "'S alright lad," he whispered. "'S alright. Jack's 'ere."

"I love you, Jack," Will repeated, as if to test if Jack heard him the first time.

"I know luv," he replied, a wide smile on his face. "I love ye, too."

* * *

AN: Like you didn't see that coming! How could Will not fall for Jack? He's Captain Jack Sparrow! 


	8. Ch 8: Secrets Come to Light

Disclaimer: I do not ownPirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

Warning: A bit of OOC in this chapter on Jack's side.

Chapter 8

By his sixth month, Will had finally gotten used to being pregnant and all that it entailed. Including being the center of attention among the ship's crew. Being stuck on board a ship gave little means of entertainment, and usually when the crew became bored, they would either get drunk, and even that got old after awhile, or simply gawk at Will, something that never got old.

The whole crew was constantly putting their hands on Will's belly to feel the baby move inside of him. At first, Will would simply blush and nod shyly when asked, now it was as if they didn't even need to ask. His shipmates would simply come up to him and feel his tummy with out even recognizing that it was a part of him. Of course, it didn't help that Jack was now acting the part of the proud father to be. Constantly putting his arm around Will and showing him off to the others. There were times when Will just wanted to jump overboard and swim to shore, but he knew if he did that he'd end up getting a long lecture from Jack, about how it's not good for the baby. Honestly! It was as if he thought he was an expert on babies just because he got a man pregnant!

Meal time was even worse, since most of the ship's crew was gathered together to talk and most of the time those talks were about Will. Tonight, it seemed as if it was Anna Maria's turn to check if the baby was still moving inside of Will. Instead of merely placing a hand on his belly, she rested her head there, her ear pressed firmly in place right above his belly button. She smiled as she heard the movement inside of Will's body. Will had to suppress a sigh. He wished he could hear what his baby was doing in him.

"He's sure to be a strong lad, dat he is," Anna Maria declared as she returned to her seat and her mug of rum.

"Aye, that's for sure," Jack said fondly as he came up behind Will and gave him a gentle slap on the back. Will blushed and said nothing. Jack looked down at Will's half eaten plate of food and frowned. "Especially if 'is momma would learn to eat everythin' that's in front o' 'im."

Now Will felt the need to respond. "Jack," he half growled as he turned to glare at his Captain. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Now Willie," Eugene added from across the table. The good doctor seemed to have more than a few drinks in him and it was starting to show. "It makes purfect since for the Cap'in ta call you 'momma'. After all, you are the one carryin' the baby."

The mess hall was full of laughter at the red haired doctor's comment. Will felt angered at the very thought of being called "momma". "Be that as it may," he put in carefully, trying not to sound too angry. He didn't want to be a poor sport about this. "I don't want to confuse the child, thinking that it's normal to call a man 'momma'."

Anna Maria snorted at his comment. "You're over reacting, Will," she commented before taking a wig of her rum.

"She's right," a member of the crew said from across the table. "If a woman can be a pirate, then a man can be a mother."

Both Will and Anna Maria took offense to this comment, but were cut off by Gibbs before either one could reply. "Ye shouldn't be worrin' 'bout what ta call yerself, but rather what ta call the baby. 'S mite bad luck to leave a baby without a proper name."

Both Will and Jack starred at each other blankly. "'Aven't given much thought ta that," Jack confessed.

"Nor have I," Will said.

Jack slide next to Will, wrapping a protective arm around the young man. "The lad'll need a good strong name. A pirate's name." This comment raised a grunted of approval from the crew.

"What about Edward?" Eugene suggested. "Like ol' Blackbeard? That's a mite good pirate."

Will wrinkled his nose at the name. "No, I don't think so."

"What about Henry?"

"Or Morgan?"

"What of Bull?"

"'Haps Joseph?"

Will stayed quite, letting all the others decide on names. Frankly he had thought of a boy's name that he liked, but wasn't sure if the other's would approve, and he was too embarrassed to even mention it. However, he noticed nobody was suggesting any female names. He looked down at his belly and smirked. He wouldn't mind either way if it was a boy or a girl, but it would be good to get an idea for a girl's name as well.

"You know," Will put in, "there is a chance that the baby will be a girl."

The crew responded by breaking out into an uproar of laughter. "What's so funny?" Will asked, confusion written all over his young face.

"William," Jack chuckled, giving the young blacksmith's shoulders a gentle shake. "I doubt we'll be 'avin' a girl."

Will raised an eyebrow, still confused. "Why?"

"The baby has two fathers," Anna-Maria said a matter-of-factly. "It's got to be a boy."

"Besides," said another crew member, "None of Jack's other children have been girls."

The entire ship fell silent. Nobody moved, nobody said anything, nobody even breathed. They all looked from Jack to Will. Will just sat there, dumb struck. The color drained from his face. _"Other children?"_ he thought. The very words echoed in his head. _"Otherchildren!" Jack has _"other children"_? How could that be! He lied to me! No. He didn't lie. He just never told me! _In a flash, shock was replaced with anger. How could he not tell him that this wasn't his first child? Will felt his face turn bright red, his fist clenched and his whole body began to shake. He turned to his side to yell at Jack only to find that the pirate captain was gone.

* * *

Will stormed off into his cabin, nearly reducing the door to splinters with the force of which he opened and slammed it. _Damn you! God damn you, Jack Sparrow! How could you do this to me?_ He felt hot tears of anger well up in his eyes and he couldn't help but throw himself on his bed and cry his eyes out. "How could you?" he asked the empty room, burring his face into the pillow. "How could you?"

Will heard the door open and he knew right away that it was Jack. He stiffened, waiting for Jack to make the first move. He heard, Jack's heavy boots stride across the room. "William," Jack said, placing a gentle hand on the hurt young man's shoulder.

Will turned around abruptly and slapped Jack's hand away. "Don't you dare touch me!" he barked. He sat up, glaring at Jack dangerously. "How could you not tell me that you have other children?"

"Didn't think ye'd care," Jack said, sheepishly.

"Didn't think I would care?" Will stood up and took a step forward. "You _lied _to me. You _kidnapped _me. You made me think that _I _was special! That _I _was the first one to give you this gift!" At this last part, he waved his hands, gesturing at his swollen belly. He turned away from Jack feeling tears pour out his eyes again. "How could you do this to me?" He whimpered.

Jack edged closer, attempting to put his hand on Will's shoulder only to have him shrug away. "William," he began seriously. "I'm sorry-"

Will's head snapped up, his eyes were practically red with anger. "Sorry?_ Sorry?_ Is that all you can say?" He sat down on the bed, caressing his stomach sadly. "How many?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"H-How many children do you have?"

Jack sat down next to him only to have Will scoot away from him. He sighed. "Three at the least," he said.

_"Three at the least"?_ Will thought, shocked. "That many?" He stared at Jack amazed. He knew that Jack had a thing for whores, but after one child wouldn't he stop?

Jack nodded. "Yep, 'bout three boys, that I know of at least," he confessed, a slight sadness in his tone. "Could be more for all I know. Don't like me very much. One even tried to kill me once." He leaned back on his elbows, starring upward at the ceiling above him. "Their mums turned 'em against me. Told 'em that I'm wicked and their miserable 'cause 'o me. All of 'em told me never ta come 'round anymore."

Will studied Jack's face carefully. From his expression, it seemed like he didn't care at all, as if he were only talking about the weather. However, from the hurt look in his eyes and the slightest hitch in his tone, Will could tell that Jack was hurting. Still, it didn't make any sense to him. He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand," he began slowly. "Why didn't you just do the same to them, to those women, as you did to me? Why not just spirit them away and make them keep you in their child's life?" He looked down at his lap, staring at his hands on his stomach. "What's the difference between me and all the other whores, you've been with?"

Jack turned to Will and smirked at him. "First o' all, ye're _not _a whore," he said sternly. "Second o' all, I love ye."

"And how am I suppose to believe that?" Will asked seriously, letting his hurt flow into his words. "How do I know that I'm not the first person you've ever told that to?" He got quite for a moment. "I feel as though I can't trust you. As if your just going to hurt me again."

"Ye can always trust me lad," Jack said, sitting up and trying to take Will's hands in his only to have the young blacksmith pull them away.

Will pinned him with a hard look. "Then why didn't you tell me that this baby could kill me?" Jack simply stared at him blankly, not knowing how to respond. "That's right Jack," Will added after watching Jack's mouth open and close like a fish on land, gasping for breath. "I know. I read it in one of Eugene's medical books. It's more then likely that the surgery will kill me.

"When were you going to tell me this? After I went into labor? Or did you decide to never let me know? Just simply let me die and take the baby for yourself."

Jack quickly grabbed Will and pulled him into a tight embrace. "That's not true!" he said, his voice was the same as when Will had told him he wanted to die. "I would never, _ever,_ let _anything _happen to ye." He quickly kissed the top of Will's head. "I love ye, and damn it I mean it! I've never loved anyone before ye and I'll never love anyone after ye! The last thing I want is to see ye in pain."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Jack swallowed hard, feeling a lump forming in his throat. "'Cause I knew it would upset ye. I just wanted ye to be happy, that's all. I wanted yer last few months to be good ones."

Will fell silent, listening to Jacks heart beat through his chest. After a while he was surprised to feel a drop of water hit his cheek. "Jack," he said, pulling back from the pirate. "Are you... crying?"

Jack nodded sadly and rested his head on Will's shoulder, his face completely hidden behind his mass of hair. "Don't wanna lose ye," he sobbed, brokenly. "Yer everything ta me."

"What about the baby?"

"I love 'im too!" Jack said, forcefully, the emotions taking over him. "I love 'im because he's part o' ye! I'll take good care o' 'im, I swear! Live or die!" At the mention of the word "die," Jack broke out into full blown tears, his whole body clasping on Will's, muttering words of love and affection until he finally cried himself to sleep.

Will just sat there for most of the night, taken completely by surprise by the out break of emotion from the pirate. Never in his entire life did he ever think he'd see the day when he saw a pirate _crying!_ What's more, this was Captain Jack Sparrow!

Carefully, Will managed to maneuver Jack into bed, without so much as having the pirate stir. He looked down at the older man, as he slowly took off his boots with amazement and wonder. This was a side of Jack he'd never seen before. Jack had been caring to him these past four months, but all this talk of love and devotion; that's not how he was raised to believe pirates were!

He sighed as he laid Jacks heavy boots down on the floor next to their bed. He slowly removed his own and slid into bed next to Jack. The older man, almost automatically, threw his arms around Will and snuggled closer to him. Will stiffened for a moment then relaxed a bit.

"Will..." Jack moaned, caught in a deep sleep.

Will smiled at him and played with one of the many trinkets in his hair. "I'm here Jack," he whispered to his sleeping form.

"Don't..." he mumbled. "Don't leave..."

"I won't," he promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

AN: Don't bother suggesting names for the baby, because I've already got one picked out. And yes, I've already picked a gender. The baby is going to be born soon. Weird. I feel like I'm both dragging this out, and going too fast. 


	9. Ch 9: Preparing for the Birth

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

Chapter 9

Will laid below deck, in the Captain's quarters rubbing his tummy contently. It was beginning to get hard for him to move around now. He wobbled when he walked and would need help doing things that used to be so simple, like getting out of bed or even putting on his shoes. It came to the point where Jack refused to let him do anything, but sleep and eat all day long. Will reluctantly complied, sneaking up on deck only to get a breath of air.

He traced the movements of his baby happily. Feeling the little one's movements from all angles was always such a pleasure to him, he couldn't help but grin like a fool as he did so.

"You're such a strong little one, aren't you?" he commented as he felt the baby give him a light kick. "I can't wait to see you. Can't wait to hold you in my arms." Despite the fact that he knew there was a strong chance he would die giving birth, Will decided not to dwell on it. It was best to think positively. Besides, he had nothing to worry about. If he did die, he knew Jack would take good care of their child.

As if on cue, Jack came through the cabin door. He staggered over to their bed and grabbed Will's shoes. "Up and at 'em lad," he said. "We'll be dockin' soon, so put yer shoes on."

"Docking?" Will repeated as he struggled to lift himself. "Where?"

"Tortuga o' course," Jack said simply, as he helped the pregnant young man to sit up. "Ye'll be due in a few weeks, says Eugene, and it'll be good to be prepared." He lifted up Will's left shoe and motioned for the young man to lift up his foot.

Will did so, a little bit surprised. "A few weeks?" he repeated again. "Why didn't anybody tell me this?"

Jack paused as he was strapping on Will's shoe. "Thought ye knew?" He shrugged and then helped him with his right foot. "Ye should know after all. Ye're the pregnant one. Nine months all ready," he said wistfully, a smirk forming on his sun kissed face. "Can't believe it's been that long."

Will sighed. "Seems like just yesterday you popped into my bedroom window and told me I was pregnant."

"Does doesn't it?" He smirked as he ran his hands over the younger man's stocking covered legs, caressing his strong calves dreamily. "In no time at all, we'll have a baby."

"Your going to be a daddy," Will said, knowing good and well that Jack was already technically a father. Still, this was going to be the first child he was going to get to take care of.

"An' yer goin' to be a momma," Jack teased, knowing how much Will hated being called that.

"Not funny," Will said, pretending to pout. He tried to get up, only to struggle and fail. He looked down at Jack and quietly pleaded with him for assistance. Jack grunted and stood up, bending over to wrap his arms around Will's waist. Will returned the gesture and with a few grunts they were both standing up right in no time.

Will let go of Jack, but wasn't surprised when the pirate only held him tighter. He moaned as Jack kissed the nape of his neck and began to suckle on the soft skin. Will sighed knowing that Jack was doing this more out of desperation than lust. It seemed like this was becoming a count down, not to the birth of their child, but to Will's possible death. It was beginning to get more real, more tangible, and it was starting to take it's toll on the usually easy going, and lax pirate. Jack, who was normally protective of Will, was beginning to get obsessive, making sure that the young blacksmith was comfortable and happy at all times. Fussing over him and going out of his way just to please him.

Will lightly put his hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed him away. "Isn't there something we should be doing?" he reminded him gently.

Jack stared at him for a moment before it dawn on him what Will was taking about. "Right, right," he said. "Well, let's go."

"Wait. Jack," Will called, stopping him before he could reach the door knob. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Will questioningly. Blushing, Will glanced down at his stomach. "I... I don't think I'll be coming on shore with you. I mean, well..." He gestured at his swollen stomach. "I wouldn't feel comfortable going out, looking like this."

"William," Jack said soothingly, going over to the younger man and wrapping a supportive arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong with how ye look. Ye look right lovely. An' ye'll be with me. No body will say a word to ya."

"Be that as it may... they'll still... stare."

Jack thought it over for a moment. "Could put ye in a dress. Make ye look like a woman." Will glared at Jack, making the pirate smirk nervously. "Just a thought. Ye do look pretty 'nough to be a woman, lad."

"Jack," Will said, dangerously. He was _not _going to wear a dress. It was bad enough that he was pregnant and everyone was teasing him about how he was going to be a "mother." He didn't need to add to their teasing by dressing up and pretending to be a woman.

"Wait!" Jack said, heading over to a chest near the foot of their bed. He crouched down and started rummaging through it, tossing around stray articles of clothing. He finally stopped, pulling out a large, black trench coat. He tossed it over to Will, who caught it mid-air. "Put that on," Jack said.

Will slipped into the black garment and was surprised to find that it was actually large enough to cover his body completely, and the dark colors seemed to hide his bulky midsection. He turned to Jack. "How's it look?"

"Perfect," Jack said, as he got up from his crouching position. "No one'll be able to tell yer pregnant."

Will walked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, moving away before Jack could continue. If that happened, they'd never leave the cabin. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack bit down on his lower lip as his eyes roamed over Will's frame. "Can't wait ta get ye all to meself," he said, his voice thick with lust. "Soon as we get to a good inn..."

"Inn?" Will interrupted. His eyebrow cocked questioningly. "We're staying at an inn? I thought you liked to sleep on the ship Jack."

"I do," Jack said. "Just, yer due anytime now luv, and incase ye say, go into labor in the middle of the night, we'll need to be on dry land. It'll be easier for the doctor to get to us."

"You mean Eugene," Will said, sounding more then a bit nervous as Jack continued.

Jack looked at him wide eyed for a moment before realization dawned on him. He ran his tongue on the inside of his lip nervously, then squinted at Will. "For got to tell ye, didn't I?"

"Tell me what?" Will asked, not liking where this was going.

"Eugene, might need a bit o' help performin' the operation," Jack explained. "But not to worry," he quickly added when Will's color drained from his face. "He says there's a good doctor that has performed this operation before and has had a good success rate."

"So, none of his patients have died on him?" Will asked hopefully.

"Well, didn't say that." Jack was shocked when Will started to wobble. He quickly moved to steady the younger man. "Easy luv," Jack soothed. Will's breathing started to quicken and Jack got a bit nervous. "Easy, easy," he repeated rubbing his back in soothing circles. "I'm 'ere. Jack's 'ere. Just breath luv, breath." He gently kissed Will's brow. "'S all right. Ye'll be all right."

"I'm not worried about me," Will said, between frantic breaths. "It's the baby. Good lord, what if something happens to it while I'm giving birth. What if it gets hurt or... or..."

"Hush now." Jack's voice was stern yet soothing. "Don't think such thoughts. Everything'll be alright. Not going to let anything happen to ye or the baby. Love ye both too much. 'Sides," he added with a wide smile. "Yer both mine, and Captain Jack Sparrow takes care of what's 'is, savvy." Will nodded and hugged Jack tightly. Jack gave him a quick kiss, resisting the urge to do more to him. "Feel better, luv?"

Will nodded. "Yes. Much," he sniffed.


	10. Ch 10: The Blessed Event

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

Chapter 10

The past few days in Tortuga had been spent buying things for the baby. Jack and Will had went from store to store buying everything from bottles and toys, to a baby carriage and a crib. They bought everything that they would need, but a home. Will brought up the subject of buying place for him and the baby to live, staying firm to his belief that a pirate ship was no place for a infant, but Jack wouldn't hear of it. Every time Will would even mention a home on land, Jack would change the subject. Will decided it would be best to drop the topic for now, but he still wanted to look at homes.

Perhaps he could find a smithy that was in need of an apprentice? Then again, he was getting much older now, and had mastered the craft. It wouldn't be a bad idea to open up his own forge, perhaps take on an apprentice of his own.

* * *

One morning, Will woke up to find that he had a terrible cramping pain in his stomach. He clenched his teeth and grabbed his stomach tightly, waiting for the pain to pass. He gasped and breathed a sigh of relief when the pain finally subsided. He turned over, hoping to see Jack sleeping next to him, only to find that he wasn't there. 

"Jack?" Will called quietly in a horse voice. He looked around the room, but couldn't find the pirate. "Jack?" he called again in a louder voice. He grunted when he got no response as tried his best to get up. He struggled for a moment, but stopped once he felt that same pain from before. He fell back down to the soft mattress and groaned in pain. "Jack!" he practically screamed this time around, thrashing in pain.

The door swung open, but it wasn't Jack that came through, but Anna Maria. "What's wrong Will?" she asked in a panic, clearly distressed after hearing the poor boy's cries of pain.

"Jack!" Will gasped as the pain continued. "Need Jack!"

"Is it the baby?" she asked, trying to get more information from the young man.

He nodded, his face twisted in pain. "Where's Jack?" Jack was all he could think of now. Nothing else seemed to matter to him but having the pirate near him to make him feel better. _Jack will make it better, _he reasoned. _Jack always makes me feel better._

"He should be down stairs," she said quickly. "I'll go get him."

"Hurry!" Will cried as she dashed out the door and down stairs.

* * *

Jack was nearly toppled over by Anna Maria as the dark skinned girl came charging towards him. He took a step back, protecting the tray of food in his hands that was filled with Will's breakfast. 

"Jack," she said, her voice filled with panic and anger. "Where have ya been?"

"Gettin' Will's breakfast," he explained. "What's the matter, lass?"

"It's Will! He's in labor!"

Jack stared at her wide eyed with shock, letting the tray of food crash to the floor. "Labor?" he said dumbly. "_Now?_"

"Yes now!" She said annoyed. "And he's callin' for ya."

Jack nodded. His head was spinning. _Now. Why now?_ "Alright," he said trying to calm himself. "Go find Eugene. Tell 'im Will's in labor and ta go get the other doctor 'e was tellin' me about."

Anna Maria nodded and went on her way. Jack quickly ran up the stairs and towards his room with Will. He heard the young man's cries of pain get louder as he reached the door. A few people had gotten out of their rooms and where staring at the door wondering out loud to one another what was going on. Some even thought that someone was being murdered from the yelling. Jack had to push past them all and shove his way into his room.

There, he saw Will laying on the bed. Face red and twisted with pain, tears streaking down his cheeks. It was enough to break Jack's heart into pieces. He ran over to the young man's side and cradled him in his arms. "'S alright, Will," he soothed. "Jack's 'ere now."

Will looked up at Jack, wide eyed and panting. "J-Jack," he said, not knowing what else to say. He leaned into the older man's embrace, relieved that the pain had subsided, at least for now. "Where... where is Eugene?"

"Shh," Jack said. "Don't worry, Anna Maria went to look for 'im. They'll be back in no time, with the other doctor, and before ye know it, it'll all be over."

Will grunted as another wave of pain hit him. Jack only held him tighter, muttering words of love and reassurance. Once the pain was over, Will just sat in Jack's arms panting. It went on like that as they waited impatiently for Anna Maria and the others to come back. Jack was starting to get nervous, he didn't like seeing Will in pain.

"Jack," Will began, a hint of panic in his voice. "I want to tell you something. If... if I don't make it-"

"Don't talk that way luv. I won't let ye die!"

"No, Jack. Let me finish." Will took in a few shaky breaths before he continued. "If I don't make it through this, take good care of the baby. It didn't do anything wrong, so don't blame it. And don't blame yourself either! You've been so wonderful and kind to me these past few months... and I've been..." Will broke out into tears. His voice horse from the emotion. "I've been horrible. I just keep thinking about that night... when I said I hated you. It wasn't true. I-I don't hate you. Never... never did. I just want you to know that... I love you. I'll always love you no matter what."

Jack had to bite his lip to keep from crying. It wouldn't do for him to falter now. He had to be strong for Will. "I-I love ye, too whelp," he said, giving Will a kiss on his brow.

They sat their in silence until there was finally a knock on the door. Jack got up carefully, making sure not to harm Will. He went to the door and flung it open. "Where the hell 'ave ye been?"

"So sorry we're late Captain," Eugene said, groggily. His eyes were squinting and he was rubbing his head.

"Ye're hung over!" he accused rather than asked. He grabbed the tall doctor by his collar, pulling him down to his eye level roughly. "Why the hell did ye get drunk for?"

"Shore leave," he said nonchalantly, as if that explained everything.

Jack growled at him. He wanted to kill the man, slit his throat for being so careless, but he needed him to operate on Will. He let go of his collar and shoved him back against the opposite wall. He turned and blinked at the unfamiliar young man standing next to Anna Maria. He was average height, with brown hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. He had freckles covering most of his serious face and glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. However, what worried Jack was that this man looked about as old as Will. "Don't tell me yer the other doctor," Jack asked, praying the young man would say he was just an assistant and that the really doctor was on his way up.

"I'm afraid so," he said, there was no humor in his serious tone. "I'm Dr. Swanson, and Dr. Eugene here tells me you have someone in labor. Where is the young lady?" Jack stepped aside allowing him to get a good look at Will. The young doctor's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned to glare at Eugene as if he had just been at the wrong end of a practical joke. "David, please tell me that this is just another one of your jokes?"

Eugene shook his head, wincing as he did so. "'Fraid not," he groaned. "That young man's in labor and we need to operate."

Dr. Swanson took a few steps forward and stared at Will's stomach. Will, who was wearing nothing more then a thin nightshirt, turned deep red as the doctor lifted it up to see if this was really a man he was looking at. He took a shaky step back and stared at the other three behind him in disbelief. "This is impossible."

"Possible or not is not the point," Jack snapped. "The point is that that boy needs ye and yer going to help 'im." Jack and Anna Maria stood there glaring at the doctor until he finally shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

He licked his lips nervously. "I'll... uh need you to leave the room," he said finally.

"What?" both Will and Jack said at the same time.

"Captain, please," Eugene explained. "It's for Will's own good."

"Jack please," Will pleaded. "Don't leave me."

Jack went over to Will's side and grasped his hand in his. "'S alright," he said, soothingly. "Ye'll be alright." He kissed the back of Will's hand. "Everything is going to be alright." He leaned over and kissed Will deeply on the lips , not caring what anyone else in the room thought. When he broke the kiss, he leaned over and whispered into Will's ear, "I love ye."

"I love you Jack," Will whimpered.

Anna Maria had to practically drag the captain away from the young blacksmith. Closing the door behind them, Jack and Anna Maria settled down for a long wait.

* * *

Jack slumped down on the opposite wall, fidgeting impatiently. "Are they done yet?" he groaned. 

Anna Maria responded by grunting and rolling her eyes at him in frustration. Honestly, this man could be such a child at times! "Jack," she groan. "They're going to take a while. They have to if they wanted to do their job right."

"Just want this to be over." Why was this taking so long? Was it just him or had hours passed since he'd left the room? Maybe it was just him, but he couldn't help but feel worried. The fact was that any second now Eugene could come out into the hallway and tell him that Will was dead, and he was dreading that moment._ Please God. Don't let that happen. The lad doesn't deserve to die for my mistake._

Jack's head snapped up at the sound of a small voice wailing in the other room. He got to his feet as the door opened. Eugene came out into the hall way with a small little bundle in his arms, smiling from ear to ear. "It's a boy," he said cheerfully.

Anna Maria threw her arms around her captain in a quick embrace, before breaking it. "Congratulations Jack!"

Jack just stood their dumbstruck as Eugene put the wailing baby into his arms. Jack stared down at the little boy in disbelief. He had black curly hair and brown eyes so dark, they looked black. Until this moment, Will had been the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. It only seem right that he could make something lovelier then himself. "Hello lad," he said, smiling down at the little one. "I'm yer da'." The baby continued to cry, but snuggled closer to Jack, as if he understood that the man was going to make it all better. At that moment, a way of emotions like Jack had never known before hit him hard, swepping him away. It was almost frightening how much he loved this baby and only having known it for a moment.

Dr. Swanson stepped out into the hallway. He looked horrible. His shirt was covered in blood, his face was drippng with sweat, and his hair was clinging to his face. However, the smile on his face made Jack relax. "The mother is doing just fine," he announced, proudly. His voice was full of pride at the fact that he managed to have both parent and child live through the operation, but he was a bit awkward at calling Will a "mother." "He just needs his rest," he said. "He'll be up and about in no time."

Jack relaxed. This was turning out to be the best day of his life.

* * *

Will awoke to find that it was the middle of the night. He was cold and groggy. The pain he felt in his stomach reminded him what had happened. He tried to sit up, but found he was too weak from the pain in his midsection. He felt a pair of kind hands push him back down to the soft mattress. He smiled and turned towards their owner. "Jack," he said happily. "What happened? Is the baby alright?" 

Jack smiled at him, flashing his gold teeth. "Baby's just fine, luv," he said reassuringly. "'S a beautiful baby boy."

"A boy?" Will repeated, tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. "We... we have a son? Can... Can I hold him?"

Jack nodded, helping Will into a sitting position. He went over the little cradle in the corner and pulled out their son, who was clothed in soft white cotton night clothing. Will felt himself choke up as Jack carefully laid the child in his arms. "He's so beautiful," Will sobbed.

"Aye," Jack said fondly, kissing Will's forehead. "Just like his momma."

Will was too happy to let the comment bother him. He just gazed down at the child sleeping in his arms. He touched the baby's soft skin with his work hardened fingers and was rewarded with a soft coo as the baby leaned into his touch. "Can't believe this was inside of me," he said in wonder.

Jack sat down next to him on the bed, gazing down at the tiny bundle and caressing Will's hair at the same time. "He'll need a name," Jack said thoughtfully.

"I-I have a name," Will said.

"What is it?"

"Gabriel." Will said, glancing over at Jack unsure. "Do you like it?"

Jack kissed his temple. "Aye," he chuckled. "'S a right fine name, isn't it Gabe?" The baby gurgled at the sound of his name.

* * *

**AN:** For all those who wanted Will to die... shame on you! No, but seriously, I just couldn't do (both in that I didn't have the heart to kill him off and I didn't know how to write it :P). Also, if you're wondering, I know that just because two men have a baby (rather, if they _could _have a baby) doesn't mean that the baby is going to be a boy. I took biology and I remember all about the X and the Y chromosomes. I mearly wrote the baby as a boy because I wanted it to be a boy, and the crew commenting on the baby's gender was simply because I'm going to assume people didn't know any better back then. I don't know if this was surprising or not, but I think this is a pretty good ending, but I've got one more chapter and a sequel in the works. So stay tuned for that. 


	11. Ch 11: Happy Family

Disclaimer: I do not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates of the Caribbean, its story and characters, is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

Chapter 11

_Three Years Later_

Will groaned as he trudged through the streets of Tortuga. His back ached, his muscles were sore, and his stomach was empty. It had been a long day at the smithy, and a hot meal and a warm bed would do him a world of good. He smiled as the burden in his arms stirred. Yes, it was a long day indeed, for both him and his son. The sweet little thing was completely tired out from "helping" his father in the smithy and had fallen asleep before Will could close up the forge. He didn't have the heart to wake the little one, so he just carried him home in his arms. Besides, how else was he going to get the lad to sleep?

Will sighed as soft curls of black hair, brushed against his cheek. The boy looked so much like his other father, it was frightening. He was a bundle of energy too, touching and grabbing everything that was shinny or pretty, weather it belonged to him or not. This would often lead Will to have to set an example of the boy, but never hit him! No. To strike at the one that he had sworn to protect with his very life would be a crime in itself, despite what some might say. He was too often getting advice from others, saying the best way to discipline a child was through beatings, but he just couldn't. The very idea of raising a hand to that little angel was enough to choke him up on the spot.

Will shifted Gabe in his arms, repositioning him so that his weight didn't rest so heavily on his shoulder. He sighed again. _Just a bit further,_ he told himself, hoping his arms could hold out a bit longer. The boy was light, too light really, but in his tired state, Will left like he was carrying an anvil in his arms.

Will stopped as he spotted their little home and broke out into a smile as he saw the light in the window, knowing instantly who it was. He kissed Gabe's temple waking the sleeping toddler. "Wake up, Gabe," he whispered to him.

He toddler groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. "Are we home yet, momma?" he asked sleepily.

Will rolled his eyes in annoyance at the affectionate name that had been given to him. "Not momma," he corrected soothingly "Daddy." Gabe stared at him, his dark eyes filled with confusion. Will shrugged his shoulders and sighed in defeat. There was no point in trying. "Never mind," he said and then placed the child on the ground and turned him towards their home. "I think we have a visitor." Will couldn't help but smile as he the said the words.

Gabe's little face lit up, sleep and weariness completely forgotten. He ran the rest of the way home, unable to control his excitement. "Papa! Papa!" he squealed in delight.

The door then opened and standing in the doorway was a man wearing a tri-cornered hat, a long, warn coat, and beads in his braided hair. He flashed a wide smile filled with gold teeth, as he crouched down and spread his arms wide open. "There's me boy!" he said fondly as the curly haired little boy bounded into his arms. He kissed him on the temple and picked him up, spinning him around in the air. "Did ye miss me already, lad? Only been gone three months."

"Too long," the little boy pouted sadly.

Jack hugged him tighter and kissed his soft hair again. "There, there," he murmured. "No need ta get all mushy. Yer ol' Papa's 'ere now, savvy?" He smiled as Gabe nodded in response. "Now, where's yer mum?"

"Jack!" Will said, playfully annoyed. A frown creasing his tanned brow. "You know, you're the reason he keeps calling me that!"

Jack smirked at the frowning blacksmith. "Couldn't help it, luv," he said. "Now, let's not stand in the door way any longer. Lettin' in a bunch o' flies I'm sure." He stepped aside, to allow Will in and then closed the door behind them.

"You are home early," Will commented. "Is there something the matter?"

Letting Gabe down, Jack took a few steps closer towards Will. "Does a man need a reason to want to see his family?" He wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pulling the younger man's body against his. Will shivered as Jack's chapped lips brushed over his. "Missed ye, luv," he mumbled, just before kissing the young man in his arms.

Will chuckled and pulled away gently. "Jack," he said, a smile on his handsome face. "Gabe's still here," he whispered, nodding towards the little boy next to them.

Gabe took this as his moment to latch on to his Papa's leg, smiling up at the pirate. "Did ya bring me anythin', Papa?"

"Gabriel," Will said, firmly "you have enough toys as it is."

Gabe looked down at the ground sheepishly, until Jack grabbed him by his arm pits and lifted him into the air. "Don't listen to yer momma, lad," he said, bringing him over to a near by chair. Jack sat down with Gabe on his knee. The little boy squealed in delight as the pirate pulled out a toy boat from the folds of his coat. "'Ere ye go, lad," he said handing it over to his son. It looked almost exactly like the Black Pearl, right down to the black sails. "Made it meself, just for ye. 'S Papa's ship."

The young boy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" he said sweetly, before running off to play with his new toy.

Will sighed, half with annoyance and half plain weariness. "You'll spoil him Jack," he commented.

Jack smiled at him and chuckled. "So what," he said, leaning back in his chair. "'E's a good lad. Deserves to be spoiled every now and again if we can afford it." He turned to him and smirked. "Yer one ta talk. Ye're the one that coddles the lad."

Will shook his head at Jack's antics and went about preparing dinner. After they ate, Will continued to clean up as Jack sat in his chair by the fire with Gabe on his knee. Gabe's eyes glowed with delight as he listened intently to his Papa's farfetched tales of his time out at sea. Will smiled as Jack waved his hands around, as if to create a picture in the air.

It was just like any other family, Will often mused. Only he had never expected himself to be taking on the role of the one who took care of the children, cleaned the home, and cooked the meals. He'd always thought he'd be the one who'd come home and bounce the children on his knee by the fire while his wife looked at him with eyes full of love and admiration.

Still, this quite little life that he and Jack had started here in Tortuga was pleasant, but there were times when he'd stay awake at night, wondering what could have been. What his life would have been like had he married Elizabeth and had never gotten pregnant with Jack's child.

Then he'd look over at Gabriel's smiling face and he'd know that he wouldn't change anything if it meant loosing him.

* * *

Will moaned as Jack kissed the soft skin on his shoulder. He sighed and turned over in their bed, cuddling closer to Jack's warm body. Jack wrapped his arms around his slim waist, and kissed the nape of his neck. 

"Love you, Jack," Will moaned.

"Love ye, too," Jack moaned back in reply.

They were quite for a moment before Will, smiled and broke the silence. "I went to see Dr. Swanson last week and I got some good news."

Jack moaned and nodded. "Mmm. What's that luv?" Will softly grabbed Jack's roughed hand in his. He brought it up to his lips, kissing his palm softly, and then slowly, slid it down to his stomach. He looked up at Jack, his kohl-rimmed eyes were wide with surprise and he sat up, leaning on his elbow. "Will..."

Will smirked at the older man happily, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "I'm pregnant," he said.

* * *

**AN:** And that's the end of the story, but don't be sad. I've got a sequel in the works. It takes place a couple of years in the future and is about Jack and Will's youngest child getting married. This story is gonna be filled with lots of drama, fluff, and tons of flashbacks! Don't really have a title yet, but I'll have it posted next week. So keep your eyes opened for it.

Thanks to everyone who read and or reviewed my story. I'm so insanely happy that you all liked it. I can't believe I wrote an mpreg and didn't get one flame! Not to mention, this was my first slash story! Thank you all!


End file.
